


20 Random Facts About Minerva McGonagall

by Inspire



Series: Random Facts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, random facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspire/pseuds/Inspire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen things her students don't know about Minerva McGonagall and four things they should. </p><p>Please note: These are <i>fictional</i> 'facts', based off the author's head-canon for the character. These fake facts pre-date Pottermore (which the author has never visited), and does not reference any interviews given by JKR regarding her characters traits or history. If you want 'real' facts on Minerva McGonagall, please read the excellent Harry Potter series by the original author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts About Minerva McGonagall

1\. Minerva McGonagall enjoys teaching, but she never set out to be a teacher.

2\. After Hogwarts, Minerva went to work for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes' Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. She found the work challenging and enjoyed it very much, even though she lamented the lack of sense of many of the wizards and witches who created the accidents and catastrophes she found so challenging.

3\. Minerva grew up the eldest of three sisters in Scotland. Her parents were social activists killed early in the First War against Voldemort for their open campaigns against discrimination of Muggle-borns. They supported all their children and encouraged them to think for themselves.

4\. Minerva was close to her sister Diana, two years younger, who died from complications during pregnancy when she was in her twenties.

5\. Minerva never really understood her youngest sister, Fortuna, a spinster who runs a tea shop and reads the leaves for her customers in the small magical section of Portree, Scotland. She is, however, pleased that her sister is alive and happy with her life. Even if Minerva doesn't understand Fortuna, she keeps in contact.

6\. Once upon a time, Minerva had been very happily married. Young, beautiful Minerva MacBride and the dashing Wallace McGonagall, eight years her senior, were very much in love and completely faithful to each other during their marriage.

7\. Minerva and her husband had been trying for a child when Wallace, a racing broom designer, was killed in a tragic broom accident.

8\. It was losing Wallace that led Minerva to seek an apprenticeship with her former Transfiguration Professor, Albus Dumbledore, and eventually become Albus' successor as Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts.

9\. The widowed Minerva never remarried, but considered it foolish to adopt the habits of a nun, as she quite enjoyed sex. Over the course of the years since Wallace's death, she has had several long-term, very discreet affairs. She has always limited herself to bachelors and widowers, having no interest in being involved with any man who would cheat on his wife.

10\. Minerva has not taken a lover since her last was lost during a Death Eater attack in the summer of 1996. Some days she thinks she might finally be getting too old for such things.

11\. Despite the occasional rumor among those less enlightened about the nature of friendships between mature men and women, Albus Dumbledore had only ever been Minerva's teacher, mentor and dear friend. The pair had never been lovers.

12\. It amuses Minerva that as readily as some people placed her together with Albus, no one ever suspected that she had spent many enjoyable hours in Aberforth's bed during the early 1960s.

13\. Minerva is adamant that the young people refrain from engaging in sexual activity while still at school. She believes it extremely foolish to engage in adult behavior when you are still in the role of a child.

14\. She disapproves of casual sex on principle, but doesn't believe marriage is required unless procreation is desired. And if procreation is not desired, both parties had best be getting on with the business of making sure it does not happen.

15\. And while Minerva is on the subject of engaging in adult behavior while still in the role of a child, she deeply regrets what she had to ask of her students during the Battle of Hogwarts. She is, however, extraordinarily proud of the way so many of the senior students stood up in defense of Hogwarts against the Death Eaters.

16\. Minerva is even more proud that after Miss Parkinson tried to rally the students to apprehend Potter, not one of those who stood in Potter's defense suggested that Miss Parkinson, or any other Slytherin, be taken hostage instead.

17\. Minerva McGonagall continues to struggle with the lack of trust her students have in the Hogwarts professors as protectors following the year Voldemort had control of the school and the Carrows had control of discipline.

18\. Some days Minerva McGonagall would like nothing better than to find some form of Crucio that would work on portraits. She thinks that both Albus and Severus are both nearly as annoying in oil and canvas as they were in flesh and bone.

19\. She has, however, come up with a nice spot of revenge for the annoying pieces of art on her office wall. There is now a bottle of olive oil obtained from kitchen then transfigured to look like a bottle of turpentine that sits on the corner of the Headmistress' desk. It's nice to have peace and quiet again when she wants it.

20\. Looking back, Minerva wonders what might have been different if back in her sixth year, she had accepted the dashing, talented and charming Tom Riddle's invitation to accompany him to Hogsmeade. At the time, she had been completely focused on her studies and Quidditch, so she had turned down the attractive fifth year's invitation gently. For the rest of her time at Hogwarts, Minerva sometimes thought she had made a mistake and should have accepted the date. She often hoped he would ask again, but he never did. Until she met her future husband Wallace, it was Tom's face she used as she lifted the hem of her nightdress under her covers before sleep.


End file.
